


Tú en la retaguardia

by manisseta



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles abre los ojos a la oscuridad y tras varios parpadeos a la nada, no puede evitar preguntarse si esto es el post-fin del mundo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú en la retaguardia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Esto es puro crack y blasfemia, pero con suerte le arrancará una sonrisa a mi estimada [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder). Best nick ever, te lo digo y te lo repito <3
> 
> Advertencia: todo lo que sé de los Vengadores lo aprendí de las películas y de tumblr. Puristas proclives al ataque al corazón, abstenerse.

Stiles abre los ojos a la oscuridad y tras varios parpadeos a la nada, no puede evitar preguntarse si esto es el post-fin del mundo.

El Fin del Mundo en sí estaba teniendo lugar antes de que él perdiera la consciencia, o quizás no era para tanto. Stiles no quiere pasarse de optimista, pero sus últimos recuerdos están bañados en la euforia típica de cuando el Fin Del Mundo se está quedando en Un Susto Muy Grande (Pero Hostia Puta Igual). Stiles es una persona de fe, de fe en la ciencia, y si Tony Stark le guiña un ojo y le dice que _todo está controlado, chaval_ , Stiles se fía. Aunque tiene que reconocer que ahora mismo le está costando mantener a la esperanza convencida. 

Por el momento, el escenario está cumpliendo con las condiciones post-apocalípticas mínimas: ausencia total de luz, poco aire sobrecargado de olor a sangre, y ni un solo ruido para acompañar a la respiración de Stiles en su rebotar tétrico contra las paredes de la caverna. Caverna o, mejor dicho, conjunto de residuos urbanos que han tenido la cortesía de dejar un hueco para Stiles al hundirse catastróficamente sobre su cabeza. Stiles no cree en milagros, pero no puede negarle a las circunstancias su compasión infinita. Claro que también es verdad que el mareo generalizado más que probablemente está encubriendo el dolor de tener hecha trizas la pierna, y que aún están por llegar las consecuencias de la sangre que se nota goteando de la nariz, débilmente pero sin pausa. 

Stiles decide concentrarse en lo positivo. Que ahora mismo es nada, pero por concentrarse que no quede. Tiene una montaña de mobiliario público encima, es lógico y normal que no haya ni luz ni aire ni rastro de vida humana, pero eso no significa que el mundo haya quedado reducido a la nada. Para empezar, está Stiles, que no es mucho, pero es algo, y eso tiene la Nada, que desaparece con el Algo. Más que probablemente dentro de poco una excavadora abrirá un boquete al aire, Derek saltará dentro y de un cabezazo partirá en dos la piedra enorme que le está machacando la pierna derecha contra el suelo. Stiles tiende al enfado cuando Derek despliega fuerza sin miramientos y a veces sin mirar, pero esta vez se lo perdonaría. 

Y lo cierto es que mierda, mierda, puta mierda, Stiles llevaba dos minutos triunfando en el propósito de no pensar en Derek y ahora tiene que respirar hondo y al hacerlo termina escupiendo sangre con un sollozo asqueroso a sus oídos. Automáticamente descarta inhalar con tanta fuerza durante un rato y canaliza el agobio hacia dentro, como buen experto que es el alejar el miedo de la superficie. 

Derek, Scott y el resto de la manada con garras por uñas estaban repartiendo hostias junto con Thor y Capitán América, y de vez en cuando alguna de las flechas que daba en la cabeza de alguno de los Bichos Más Odiosos de la Galaxia era de Allison y no del agente Barton. Por la radio, Lydia no dejaba de repetir que todo el mundo seguía vivo y dando de lo suyo. Pero Stiles no había visto a nadie en un buen rato, y sólo podía confiar en que fuera cierto. Y entonces había llegado la hora. Iron Man se había quitado el casco y Tony Stark había dicho _es la hora, Stiles_ , y Stiles había asentido con la cabeza, y había introducido en su cinturón el último frasco de El Último Recurso. 

‒Vale. Vamos a meterle Flit por el culo a estos bichos ‒Stark había sonreído y poco tiempo después, entre la nube tóxica que _ay dios mío está funcionando_ sólo era toxica para los bichos, Stark había dicho que todo estaba controlado. 

A Stiles se le había fundido el mundo a negro no mucho más tarde. Y quizás estaba todo controlado, o quizás no, quizás era un caos sin vuelta atrás. Stiles puede moverse entre poco y nada, pero su cuerpo se las apaña para vibrar de rabia. 

Si le ha pasado _algo_ a _alguien_ , el Fin del Mundo se las verá con Stiles. Será El _Fin_ del Fin del Mundo. No habrá más Fines del Mundo, porque Stiles les habrá quitado las ganas de finiquitar nada y a nadie. 

Stiles abre la boca para gritar socorro, pero le sale otra cosa:

‒¡Derek! ‒el nombre resuena sin ningún brío por las paredes, como el canto de una derrota‒. Derek ‒repite débilmente, casi sin oírse, la palabra espesa en su propia sangre.

Y entonces. _Poum_.

Stiles levanta la vista tan brusco que su nuca protesta de dolor y la pierna decide unirse por fin a la fiesta, pero da igual porque _poum, poum, poum_. Un golpe detrás de otro. Golpes suaves, mesurados, de quien sabe cómo atizarle a las piedras con un martillo sin causar derrumbes. Lo cual es un poco confuso porque Thor y la planificación no parecen ser muy amigas, pero _poum poum poum eso es un martillo_ apartando una piedra de en medio. Poco a poco, un riachuelo de sol va filtrándose y saca a relucir el polvo en el aire. El hueco va abriéndose más y más y _iajáaaaa te veo Mjolnir!_ En la lejanía, los rebuznos de esfuerzo de Thor van uniéndose a cada golpe de martillo, hasta que al parecer decide que el espacio abierto es suficiente. 

Alguien salta por el hueco. No es Derek, pero Stiles recibe casi con la misma alegría esa ráfaga de rojo y azul que se queda colgando en el aire a dos palmos de distancia, y del revés. 

‒Hola, encanto ‒le saluda Spider-man, y Stiles casi puede verle la sonrisa a través de la máscara. 

‒¿Ves? Por esto eres mi favorito ‒dice con voz entrecortada por el dolor. 

‒No mientas, todos sabemos que tu favorito es el doctor Banner ‒responde Peter en tono ligero, aunque Stiles puede notar un deje de preocupación. 

‒¿Está todo el mundo bien? ‒pregunta, con ansia, porque si la respuesta no le gusta quizás decida quedarse donde está. Pero Peter asiente con la cabeza con energía.

‒Está todo el mundo bien, Stiles. Sobre todo tu panda, que se curan en segundos, cabrones ‒Stiles ríe a duras penas, sintiendo un alivio tan grande que casi le sirve de analgésico. Casi‒. Están todos buscándote. Thor y yo nos vamos a llevar la bolsa de chucherías. Yuppieee. 

‒¿Cómo está? ‒el vozarrón de Thor hace temblar las paredes metafóricamente, pero aún así a Stiles le duele en los oídos.

‒Jodido, pero se las apañará ‒responde Peter mientras salta al lado de Stiles y le pone una mano en el hombro‒. Voy a levantar la piedra de tu pierna y te va a hacer mucho daño. En plan, _mucho daño_ ‒añade, como pidiéndole perdón por anticipado, y a Stiles se le escapa una risotada amarga. 

‒Tío, no te disculpes por salvarme la vida, hazme el favor ‒Peter asiente con la cabeza y Stiles agradece no poder verle la cara, porque intuye que eso lo haría todo un poco peor. 

Y lo cierto es que sí, que curiosamente su pierna dolía menos aplastada que sin aplastar, aunque Stiles es anti-gangrena de siempre, así que no le queda otra que gritar de agonía como la persona adulta que es y acompañarlo con unas cuantas lágrimas. Peter le improvisa una escayola a base de tela de araña y el dolor disminuye un poco, muy poco, pero lo suficiente para que Stiles pueda sostener su peso sobre el pie sano el segundo necesario antes de que Peter se lo cargue a los hombros. 

‒¡Grandullón, ya estamos listos! ‒grita hacia el cielo y acto seguido lanza una espesa cuerda de telaraña que allá en las alturas Thor caza al vuelo. 

‒Esta será la parte que contaré con más orgullo ‒comenta Stiles casualmente mientras Thor les remolca hacia arriba‒. Cuando el poderoso Thor me sacó de las entrañas de la tierra como quien saca un cubo de un pozo. 

‒Tío, todos hemos sido el cubo de Thor en algún momento ‒responde Peter en tono solidario, y Stiles no tiene tiempo para preguntar antes de que el Dios del Trueno dé un último estirón y los saque de las tinieblas. 

‒Tienes a la prole de Fenrir desquiciada, amigo mío ‒comenta con afabilidad mientras le recoge de los hombros de Peter y se lo carga a los suyos como si Stiles fuese una criatura. 

‒Sí, bueno. Les debía unos cuantos sustos. No esperaba pagárselos todos de golpe, eso es verdad. Mmm… ‒Stiles no reconoce ninguno de los edificios medio en ruinas que les rodean, y por lo tanto sospechan que están lejos del resto, y que si Thor se lo ha subido a caballito, es porque Stiles está a punto de sufrir mucho‒. Cómo… ¿Cómo vamos a volver con los demás?

‒Mjolnir nos llevará, no te preocupes ‒le asegura Thor, pero Stiles sí que se preocupa, se preocupa mucho, porque ha visto a Thor aterrizar, y lo hace tan delicadamente como lo es toda su Divinidad. 

‒¿Prefieres que te lleve yo? ‒pregunta Peter, dejando escapar una telaraña al aire, y a Stiles la pierna le duele un poco más tan sólo de pensarlo. 

‒Mmm… No. Me quedo con el Dios, ya que estamos. Pero en serio, tío, Thor. Controla el aterrizaje. Recuerda que llevas a la espalda a un débil midgardiano que _a mucho estirar_ es familia política de Fenrir ‒Thor da una risotada profunda y Stiles tiene que agarrarse a los restos de la capa para no caer. 

Antes de que Thor levante Mjolnir, Stiles ya sabe que es una idea terrible. Claro que su vida se alimenta de ésas, por norma. Así que se aferra a los hombros de Thor (una mano cerca de la melena, por si tiene que recordarle lo de frenar poco a poco), cierra los ojos e intenta no mirar no mirar _no mires hacia bajo_ mientras la ciudad se emborrona de un acelerón hacia los cielos.

***

Si a Stiles le hubiesen dicho que diez años de carrera como biólogo de lo sobrenatural le iban a traer la visita de una espía rusa a su casa, habría vivido su vida exactamente de la misma manera, pero hubiese agradecido el aviso. Más que nada para no haber abierto la puerta en pijama. 

‒No tiene motivos para asustarse, doctor Stilinski ‒dice la agente Romanoff sin inmutarse, a pesar de que Stiles acabe de tirarse encima una taza entera de té caliente. 

‒Aaaaahhahaaaahuuuuu ‒responde Stiles, mientras trata de secarse desesperadamente con papel absorbente de cocina‒. Qué… Cómo… Cómo espera que no me alarme después de enterarme de que usted sabe que… la CIA sabe que… 

‒No soy de la CIA ‒le corta ella‒. Es cierto que gracias a la CIA nos enteramos de su existencia. Debe saber que agentes del gobierno de los Estados Unidos pensaban reclutarle durante su estancia en Stanford. No obstante, al descubrir algunas… _curiosidades_ sobre usted y otra candidata, la doctora Martin, los agentes en cuestión acataron el protocolo a seguir en esos casos. 

Stiles levanta una ceja. 

‒¿Qué es…? ‒pregunta con voz entrecortada y el pecho ardiendo. 

‒Darnos el relevo ‒responde ella. 

‒¿A quién?

La agente Romanoff sonríe. 

Un mes después, culminada la experiencia de salvar al mundo junto con Los Vengadores nada más y nada menos, Stiles llega a las siguientes conclusiones:

#1. Beacon Hills es un pueblo encantador y pacífico, donde nunca pasa nada y todo el mundo es feliz aunque no lo sepa porque no ha tenido que contrastar visiones con EL FIN DEL MUNDO. 

#2. No hay alfa macarra ni omega chalado ni cazador perverso que pueda volver asustar a Stiles porque ALIENS. 

#3. Stiles no va a volver a realizar autopsias a animales muertos nunca, o por lo menos hasta dentro de diez meses, porque ALIENS. 

#4. Aunque bien es cierto que queda especie en el planeta cuyas entrañas a Stiles puedan parecerle asquerosas porque ENTRAÑAS DE ALIENS.

#5. Stiles quiere mucho al Planeta Tierra. A todo el Planeta Tierra. Ya lo quería de normal, con sus mamíferos placentarios y sus plantas ranunculáceas, pero es que ahora lo quiere más todavía porque EL RESTO DE PLANETAS SON LO PEOR. 

#6. Los superhéroes son igual de guays que los hombres lobo. A ésta en particular le cuesta llegar, porque es inevitable decantarse por lo de toda la vida, pero después de cruzar el cielo de Nueva York por cortesía y gracia de EL PODEROSO THOR, tiene que reconocer que, como concepto y realidad, ambos tienen su encanto (pierna rota de un lado y Dios un poco bestia del otro, al final el vuelo no había estado tan mal). 

#7. Los espías de Organizaciones Más Secretas Todavía Que La CIA también son bastante guays, sobre todo cuando tienen a su disposición brebajes que no curan piernas hechas astillas, pero que hacen desaparecer algún que otro hematoma y, en general, disminuyen EL DOLOR a unas meras cosquillas, cosa de la que Stiles siempre está a favor. 

#8. Stiles quiere ser Bruce Banner de mayor. Puede que hasta se cambie el nombre por Bruce Banner. O por DoctorBruceBanner, todo junto. Puede que le pida a Derek que le llame Hulk en la cama. 

#9. Stiles lleva acumulando desde la adolescencia un número de hitos épicos bastante superior a la media de la población, pero tiene que admitir que nada puede compararse con ver a Derek echarle una bronca tremenda a un dios nórdico compungido que, a pesar de promesas y buenas intenciones, no sabe aterrizar, para dolor de Stiles. Nada puede compararse, en realidad, con _ver a Derek_ , vivo y en plena explosión de furia, pero vivo, y algo rígido y menos besándole de lo que a Stiles le gustaría _pero vivo_ y odiando el Fin del Mundo con la misma pasión que él, a juzgar por la profundidad inusitada a la que está llegando su fruncimiento de cejas. 

‒Pues no pasa nada ‒resuelve Stiles, con su pierna ya escayolada y la pócima súper-secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D. haciendo por fin efecto‒. A partir de ahora, nada de fines del mundo. A partir de _ahora mismo_ , todo principios y continuaciones, y cuando lleguemos al final, al principio otra vez. ¿Qué te parece?

Desde su auto-impuesto metro de distancia a la camilla, Derek le mira fijamente, con la mandíbula contraída y las manos tensas en los costados, y no dice nada. 

‒¿Te parece bien? ‒insiste Stiles, porque hace tiempo que no se tienen permitido asustarse tanto, y Stiles no piensa dejar que esta Birria de Fin del Mundo se lo arrebate. Porque están vivos, _están vivos_ , y si se las han apañado para salir de ésta, lo lógico y feliz es seguir hacia adelante. 

A Derek puede que la conmoción no se lo deje ver unos instantes, pero Stiles puede verlo en sus ojos cuando claudica, y así cuando Derek por fin acorta distancias, lo recibe con brazos y boca abiertos.

***

Otro momento épico en su vida, sin duda, es el que Tony Stark les monte una fiesta de despedida en la Torre que lleva su nombre. Una fiesta que Stiles se pasa sentado en el sofá, porque es uno de los pocos en la sala con los huesos rompibles y para demostrarlo tenía que rompérselos casi todos. No importa demasiado, porque a lo largo de noche todo el mundo va acercándose a hablar con él y a traerle algo del buffet, incluso el Director Furia se sienta a su lado un rato con plato de gambas peladas. Cuando la cosa empieza a decaer, Stiles está tan empachado y siente tal modorra que los ojos empiezan a cerrársele peligrosamente. 

Señor, está empezando a hacerse mayor. 

Por supuesto, ese es el momento en que Tony Stark reaparece con un una botella de brandy y dos vasos, uno de los cuales pasa a Stiles sin mirarle a la cara, como si se tratara de un viejo hábito entre ellos.

‒Oh ‒Stiles coge el vaso y sonríe‒. Gracias, señor Stark. 

‒Tony, por favor, te lo he dicho cientos de veces ‒responde él, con un deje entre diversión y ofensa que le arranca otra sonrisa a Stiles. _Tony_ le sirve cuatro dedos de brandy sin mayor aspaviento, se sirve a sí mismo otros tantos y por fin toma asiento a su lado. Una vez el anfitrión da un trago, Stiles se lleva el vaso a la boca y bebe con delectación. Tony asiente con aprobación ante el gesto‒. Bueno, ¿eh?

‒Muy bueno ‒secunda Stiles que, dios mío, está haciéndose _muy_ mayor‒. A mi padre le encantaría.

‒Para mañana te preparo una botella ‒responde él tranquilamente, como si regalar botellas de brandy de ocho cientos dólares formara parte de su día a día. Stiles siente el impulso de negarse enseguida, pero consigue frenarse a tiempo, acordándose de que Tony Stark no es hombre que acepte cortesías estipuladas. Y además, a su padre le encantará este brandy. Eso sí, tendrá que ir a beberlo a casa de Stiles con un vaso medidor. 

‒Gracias. Tony ‒añade al cabo de un momento, y Tony le sonríe. 

‒Dime, Stiles ‒se sienta al borde del sofá, inclinado sobre su copa, paseando los ojos ávidamente por la sala‒. ¿Y ahora qué? ‒Stiles parpadea. 

‒¿Ahora qué? ‒repite, y da otro trago, agradeciendo mucho el charco de calor que se va apoderando de su estómago.

‒¿Vais a volver a casa y ya está? 

‒Bueno, a no ser que tengáis otra especie extraterrestre que os interese saber cómo matar… ‒Tony pestañea, afable, pero no dice nada--. Se hace raro, eso sí ‒añade Stile. 

‒¿Ah sí? ‒pregunta Tony, suave, neutro, aunque Stiles presiente que la conversación está yendo exactamente por donde él quiere. Lo cual no le quita las ganas de continuarla.

No lo ha hablado con nadie de la manada, ni siquiera con Derek o Scott, pero lo que tiene pasarse más de una década entre lobos intercomunicados entre sí es que incluso Stiles ha terminado por formar parte de esas conversaciones silenciosas, que quizás no llegan a concretarse en voz alta, pero que pesan igualmente. Desde el Fin del Mundo llevan inmersos en una de ésas, larga esta vez, en que Scott no dice nada pero todo al quedarse al pasar la noche en la enfermería con Derek y Stiles, y al día siguiente Derek replica ayudando a Allison y a su tobillo roto a bajar las escaleras, y Jackson les calla a todos desapareciendo a las siete de la mañana y volviendo a las ocho cargado de las magdalenas más caras que ha podido encontrar en Manhattan.

‒Es difícil de explicar ‒dice Stiles, después de unos instantes‒. Es decir… Durante doce años de mi vida he pensado que a nadie le pasaban cosas más raras que a mí. Quiero decir: _hombres lobo_ ‒Stark sonríe a medio trago‒. Y ahora… Ha pasado esto. Aliens, por dios. Y casi morimos todos, y, y, y he visto cosas y he hecho cosas que nunca, nunca, con la locura de vida que he tenido, _nunca_ hubiese pensando que haría… Y ahora… ‒Stiles ríe, se desinfla, no sabe expresar de otra manera esa mezcla extraña de alivio y desasosiego que nota claramente ahora que el alcohol ha eliminado filtros‒. Sí. Me vuelvo a casa, sin más ‒se encoge de hombros‒. Es extraño, pero… Somos gente hogareña. En general, digo. 

Tony lleva un minuto entero sin apartar la mirada de él y Stiles está empezando a temerse algo. Ese Algo al fondo de las palabras sin sílabas de la manada, algo que quizás han visto todos aquí, aunque nadie de ellos sepa cómo digerirlo.

‒Sabes… Tu manada… sois un grupo rarillo. 

‒Nos tendrías que haber visto en el instituto ‒Tony le dedica una mueca cómplice. 

‒El caso es, Stiles, que no he podido notar… Mmm… Ciertas afinidades entre tu manada y mi grupo a capella . Por decirlo así. 

Stiles frunce el ceño, se repasa los labios con la lengua para escurrir bien el brandy.

‒¿Qué quieres decir? 

Stark hace un gesto de cabeza hacia el resto de la sala. 

‒Echa una ojeada ‒dice, y Stiles mira. 

Stiles mira, y lo primero que ve es a Boyd y a Isaac escuchando fascinados la explicación magistral y onomatopéyica de Peter Parker sobre el funcionamiento de su lanza-telarañas, con alguna que otra demostración práctica que está dejando sin sorbetes de cava al bufet. No muy lejos, algo apartados por la logística de la actividad, la agente Romanoff asiente con aprobación a la llave con la que Erica tiene inmovilizado a Jackson, cuyas mejillas van adquiriendo un tono más azulado por segundos. Sentados en un taburete al lado de la barra, a juzgar por la intensidad que parece tener la conversación, el agente Barton y Allison más que probablemente están hablando de precios, tamaños y tipos de arco, o cómo fabricar flechas a partir de lápices o alguna cosa por el estilo. Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, suficiente a pesar de las luces de la ciudad, Lydia ha convertido uno de los ventanales en una pizarra que va llenando de ecuaciones enganchadas unas a otras, y cuyo desarrollo el doctor Banner sigue de brazos cruzados casi sin parpadear. De un lado a otro de la sala, Thor y Scott están enzarzados en un juego que bien podría consistir en intentar romperle el cuello al otro a base de abrazos, y las carcajadas de ambos inundan todo el espacio. Por último, resguardados cerca de la pared, Derek y Steve Rogers hablan en voz baja, y Derek tiene la cabeza agachada y _quéestarácontando_ , por Thor, para que Rogers le esté dedicando ese tipo de mirada tierna reservada para los hermanos pequeños tontos. 

Stiles parpadea una vez, dos, y cuando por fin devuelve su mirada a Tony, este levanta una ceja. 

‒Um… ‒empieza Stiles. 

‒Siempre he pensado que tenemos la Costa Este muy abandonada ‒suspira Tony con falso dramatismo, y Stiles suelta una risotada incrédula. 

‒No… ¿no estarás hablando en serio?

‒Estoy hablando muy en serio ‒replica Tony y ha dejado la copa encima de la mesa así que sí, está hablando en serio‒. Piensa en las posibilidades. Para empezar, dudo que a tu chico no le queden bien la licra. 

‒Ay Dios mío ‒Stiles da otro trago de brandy, uno _largo_ , sin saber muy bien a qué viene tanto rubor, si por la imagen de Derek saltando por Beacon Hills en mallas o por la posibilidad de que hubiese un motivo legítimo para ello. ‒ De verdad. No sabes lo que estás proponiendo, señ… Tony. Seríamos… serían…

‒ _Seríais_ …

‒Los peores súper-héroes de la historia ‒concluye Stiles con vehemencia‒. No te dejes engañar porque ahora nos veas tan tranquilitos y tan monos. Quién más y quién menos, aquí está todo el mundo de psicólogo. 

‒Diría que ése es un requisito fundamental para ser súper-héroe ‒interviene Tony con suspicacia‒. Y creo que sé de lo que hablo. ¿No te ha pasado alguna vez eso de conocer a alguien y sentir que estás mirándote en un espejo?

‒Me parece que estás exagerando, y mucho. Para empezar… mmm… ‒Stiles repasa la habitación de izquierda a derecha y termina haciendo un ademán en dirección a Derek y Steve‒. Derek es moreno ‒suelta con convicción, porque le quiere demasiado como para delatar otra de las obvias y grandes diferencias entre su novio y _Capitán América_. 

Pero Stark ríe, con una risotada profunda y genuina. 

‒Y tú no tienes una hilera de metralla acechándote el corazón ‒replica tranquilamente, los ojos brillantes‒. Pero hay otras cosas, ¿verdad?

Stiles no responde. No es que esté cediendo, no es que esté convencido. Pero, de momento, se ha quedado sin argumento al que agarrarse. Esto muy bien podría pasar a formar parte de momentos históricos en su existencia: su primera derrota en la Batalla de la Retórica, a manos del gran Tony Stark. Su vencedor parece presentir este momento de ruptura, y le da una palmadita de consuelo en el hombro. 

‒No te preocupes, chaval, nadie entra en esto a la primera. Sólo te digo que lo pienses, porque, la verdad, como retaguardia, os habéis portado ‒Tony le da otra palmadita y a Stiles le sacude una ráfaga de orgullo, sonríe con afecto mirando a su panda de raritos, discutiendo, bebiendo y afilando flechas con Gente Incluso Más Rara, y sí, no puede evitar pensarlo: no hay nadie que luzca fuera de lugar.

‒Bueno… Lo pensaré ‒dice al final‒. Pensaré en comprarle unas mallas de licra a Derek, y ya una cosa llevará a la otra ‒Tony asiente con aprobación y justo en ese momento, al otro lado de la sala, a alguien se le escapa una telaraña, que va a golpear a una de las botellas de vino, que rebota en el gemelo de un dios, que aterriza sobre el pie de un hombre lobo muerto de risa, y que nos se rompe al caer al suelo, sino que va rodando hasta parar a los pies de un Súper Soldado y Un Alfa Que No Está Tan Mal. 

Derek y Steve se agachan a la vez. Curiosamente, los dos han optado por ponerse vaqueros muy ajustados para la fiesta. 

Tony levanta el vaso en su dirección y, vale. Definitivamente, brindar con Tony Stark a la salud de los culos de sus Respectivos es la parte que Stiles contará con más orgullo cuando le pregunten por el que Casi fue el Fin del Mundo, y que al final, como es habitual, se quedó en un principio más. 


End file.
